


(Don't) hold me

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, spoilers for the end of the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Sing had never seen Yut-Lung like this and he felt awful because he caused it.





	(Don't) hold me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea randomly hit me. I'm sorry

Sing was sitting on the couch, watching Yut-Lung reading a book. He’d been staring at him for the last few minutes and the youngest Lee could tell Sing wanted to ask something. Finally Yut-Lung put the book down with a sigh and looked at his boyfriend. The word boyfriend felt weird in his mind. The concept of someone staying with him still felt weird. Even after a few months. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to it. 

“What do you want to ask? You only stare at me when you have something to say.” Yut-Lung said. Sing blushed, looking away in embarrassment. 

“I was just wondering when ever I tickle you or anything you never fight back, why?” Sing asked. He found it strange that Yut-Lung didn’t do the normal kicking and laughing. He would laugh at most, but never fight back. 

“I just figured if I laid there you’d eventually get bored and stop tickling me.” Yut-Lung said with a shrug. Sing reached out, taking Yut-Lung’s hand. 

“It’s more fun if we horse around a bit, for both of us.” Sing moved closer, cuddling up to Sing. 

“Okay, I’ll try putting up a bit of a fight next time.” Yut-Lung smiled and went back to his book. 

~

Sing had never seen Yut-Lung like this and he felt awful because he caused it. It had started out their usual horsing around. Tickling each other, little pokes at the side, words that were meant to be jabs. Sing had managed to pin Yut-Lung to the bed, hands moving to tickle his sides until he noticed Yut-Lung was hyperventilating. The younger Lee’s eyes widened as he started sobbing. Before Sing could say anything Yut-Lung started clawing at him. 

“No! Please, don’t!” He sobbed, shoving Sing off. Sing fell off the bed with a crash. He quickly stood up, watching as his boyfriend curled into himself. His whole body shaking as he sobbed into his hands. Sing didn’t know what to do. He knew hugging Yut-Lung wouldn’t help, it was touch that had caused this in the first place. 

“Yut,” Sing whispered. He watched as Yut-Lung looked at him, tears streaming down his face. The makeup he was wearing running down his cheeks. Sing sat on the edge of the bed. “Mooncake, I’m here. I’m not gonna hurt you. Take your time.” 

“Sing,” Yut-Lung sobbed, voice broken. He took a few deep breaths, reminding himself where he was. His brothers weren’t here. Those bad men who hurt him in ways he could never say out loud weren’t here. He was with Sing, who wouldn’t ever let a man touch him again. 

“Do you want me to get you some water?” Sing asked. He watched as Yut-Lung shook his head. He held his hand out to Sing. Sing carefully took it, feeling Yut-Lung shaking. Once Yut-Lung calmed down enough he moved over, resting his head on Sing’s shoulder. 

“I love you.” Yut-Lung whispered. Sing slowly wrapped his arms around Yut-Lung, kissing his head. 

“I love you too. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know pinning you down like that would bother you.” Sing whispered, kissing Yut-Lung’s head. 

“My brother used to do it.” Yut-Lung whispered. Sing felt his heart drop. He would murder those bastards if Yut-Lung hadn’t already done it himself. It made him so mad to think of someone hurt Yut-Lung, hurting anyone like that. 

“I’m so sorry. I’ll be more careful.” Sing whispered, pressing a kiss to Yut-Lung’s cheek. “Want some tea? I’ll make you some.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Yut-Lung nodded his head. He grabbed Sing’s hand. “Can I go with you?” 

“Of course Mooncake.” Sing pressed another kiss to Yut-Lung’s forehead. He could tell Yut-Lung was still shaken up. Sing knew it wouldn’t be easy, but at least they had each other. He would be sure Yut-Lung never went through another moment alone.


End file.
